


help desk

by laufire



Series: Femslash February Drabbles [8]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Flirting, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laufire/pseuds/laufire
Summary: Femslash February prompt: 31 “When’s the last time we went on a date?”
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dinah Lance
Series: Femslash February Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138442
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Femslash February





	help desk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnCherie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnCherie/gifts).



“When’s the last time we went on a date?”

“What are you saying,” Dinah huffed on the other side of the line. “You take me to the most interesting places.”

“Watching you crack skulls on a blurry camera hardly- behind you.”

Barbara heard the snap of a wrist and a muffled whine. She tapped a finger on one of her wheels.

“I thought that tropical fish smuggling ring was a nice touch,” Barbara scoffed, vigilant as Dinah made her way to the exit, “but I’ll take you on a lunch date tomorrow.”

“Deal.” Dinah had gotten out without a hitch.

**Author's Note:**

> From [this list](https://laufire.tumblr.com/post/641310737297489920/drabble-challenge-1-150) of prompts. I still take requests, if anyone's interested ^^


End file.
